


Safewords

by Okikage



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blindfolds, Body Image, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys in Skirts, Consent Issues, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scene Gone Wrong, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Subspace, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: PWP. Ken and Daisuke navigating their sexual relationship. That's it.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 48
Kudos: 58
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	1. Everywhere - Not There

**Author's Note:**

> Look I tagged this underage because Ken and Daisuke are still living with their parents but truthfully I do not know how old they are. They could totally be 18. I don't usually think they get together before at LEAST high school because they're stupid as shit even though they're clearly in love at 11, so like, 16-19???

Daisuke stood stock still in the middle of Ken’s room, wearing just a pair of boxers. Was he being too presumptuous?

Yes, Ken had invited him over for a movie night. Yes, Ken’s parents were going to be away overnight for a short trip. Yes, Ken had asked to go to bed early.

But did that really mean he wanted to have sex?

He hadn’t  _ said _ anything even close to that.

Daisuke opted for putting on pajama bottoms but no top, that was normal, Ken had taken off his shirt before.

The door clicked open, and Ken padded in wearing his oversized violet pajamas, his hands swimming in the sleeves and the bottoms rolled up several times. He smiled at Daisuke, eyes sweeping over his whole body and drinking him in.

“Let’s go to bed?” Ken’s long fingers entwined with his own and tugged him towards the ladder.

Daisuke couldn’t stop watching as Ken climbed up, despite the fact that his current outfit hid that perfect butt. He followed behind, crawling under the blanket Ken held up, and they laid side-by-side, both staring up at the ceiling.

He should do something. Ken was  _ right there _ . Daisuke grabbed Ken’s hand, and he turned to look at him.

“Hey, Ken?” Daisuke gulped. “Can I kiss you?”

“I would be quite upset if you didn’t.”

Ken’s lips were so soft, and Daisuke buried a hand in his hair. He felt as Ken’s hand ghosted over his pecs, and pushed closer, opening his mouth and gliding his tongue along Ken’s lips until they opened too.

Ken’s mouth was wet and had a slight aftertaste of mint from his toothpaste. Daisuke delved into it with his usual abandon, extremely aware of the movement of Ken’s hands around and up his spine, the way Ken swung a leg over Daisuke’s and his hips slotted against his thigh.

Daisuke dissolved into the feeling of Ken against him, rutting into nothing in particular as they kissed sloppily.

Daisuke pulled back. He had to know. He had to  _ ask _ . “Ken, what do you...want? What do you like?”

Ken looked confused. “I like you?”

“I mean. What do you like - here? In bed?”

Ken pulled back, staring at the ceiling. “I...don’t know.”

“Well, what do you want to try?”

“I’ve liked...when you touch me. I want you to touch me more, all over.”

Daisuke’s hands flew to the buttons on the front of Ken’s pajama top. “Is this okay?”

“ _ Please _ , I love when you undress me.” Ken immediately buried his face into his pillow, blushing.

Daisuke stifled a laugh at how cute Ken was. He undid the top button and peppered kisses down Ken’s throat as he revealed it. Ken trembled as Daisuke continued to pop the buttons open, his hands pushing under and thumbing at Ken’s nipples as he kissed down to his bellybutton.

“Daisuke. Please.”

“Please what?”

Ken hid his face again.

“Hey.” Daisuke stopped his ministrations of Ken’s chest and pet his hair instead. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s good.”

Daisuke glanced down to Ken’s waist, his fingers splaying out and almost pushing under his waistband. “Can I...?”

Ken gave an almost imperceptible nod, but Daisuke hesitated. He wanted to see all of Ken, to feel his legs and thighs and - other parts. But it was so much, and Ken was saying one thing and giving off signals of another, and Daisuke was  _ not _ going to mess this up.

So he kissed Ken on the lips, slowly pulling him out of what must have been an uncomfortable neck twist, lifting his upper body enough to slide his arms out of his opened shirt, getting the fabric bunched up underneath him.

Ken slowly, painfully slowly, rested his hands on Daisuke’s waist, not moving from there.

As Daisuke pulled back to take a breath, he asked, “Why do you like me taking off your clothes?”

Ken was hot and red, nearly his entire upper body flushing. “It makes me feel. Wanted. Important.”

“I pretty much always want you.”

“It’s like. Like I’m a present and you’re opening me up?”

Wow. Trust Ken to come up with something weird, poetic and hot all at once somehow.

“Well I’m gonna open my present now then.” Daisuke slipped his hands down Ken’s pants as Ken choked on laughter.

Daisuke wanted to keep fondling Ken’s ass  _ forever _ , but actually getting his clothes off while doing that proved very difficult. He hooked his thumbs on either side of Ken, grabbing both his pants and underwear, revealing Ken’s erection first, then miles of pale skin on his long legs. Daisuke sat up when he’d completely undressed him, staring down with so much love his heart felt like it might burst out of his chest.

Ken squirmed under Daisuke’s gaze, pulling one leg up to try and hide himself, but Daisuke pushed his knee back down and out, settling in between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Ken blushed prettily, his whole body seeming to get a touch of pink. “What are you going to do now?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know! Things?” Ken said very helpfully.

“How about...” Daisuke put a finger to his lips in contemplation. “I touch every inch of you from your feet to your head and you tell me what you like?”

Ken gulped and nodded feverishly. “Sounds good.”

Daisuke wasn’t really into feet like so many people seemed to be when he’d researched on the internet, but Ken’s were calloused soccer player’s feet, and Daisuke enjoyed feeling the rough texture that came from working hard on the field. He moved to Ken’s calves, that tensed as he slid along them. He kissed the inside of Ken’s knee, scraped his teeth along his inner thigh that made Ken moan out, “Yes, that, I like that.”

Daisuke nipped at Ken’s skin, making little red marks all along both sides of his inner thighs, right up to where Ken’s legs met his hips. Ken was right there, but Daisuke veered away from the obvious, moving around the junction of Ken’s thighs. Ken tasted like salt and sugar mixed together as Daisuke licked a trail around his hip bones.

“Daisuke, I can’t, I can’t, I -“ Ken shuddered, and Daisuke pulled back. Ken breathed heavily, his chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut. He looked heavenly.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I just, I’m close.” Ken opened his eyes, shimmering ocean blue.

“Do you want to come?”

Ken shivered. “Yes.”

Daisuke laid down next to Ken and kissed him roughly, enjoying how Ken reached for and grabbed his hair. He wrapped a hand around Ken’s shaft and pumped him a few times, using a pressure Daisuke liked on himself. Ken seemed to like it as well, bucking his hips and moaning into Daisuke’s mouth.

Daisuke kept touching Ken, separating from his mouth to kiss down his arm and reach his hands, popping Ken’s index finger in his mouth.

“Holy shit Daisukeeee- “ Ken came in Daisuke’s hand.

Ken fell back and relaxed into the mattress, eyes half-lidded and a small smile on his face.

“Was it good?”

Ken laughed. “Very good.” Then his eyes snapped open and he frowned. “I didn’t do anything for you.”

Daisuke grinned and whispered in Ken’s ear, “Turn over.”

The way Ken’s eyes widened and he rolled onto his stomach was intoxicating. Daisuke got his hands back on Ken’s perfect ass, dipping his fingers in between his cheeks.

He realized as he touched Ken’s entrance that he didn’t have any lube. Everything online said it hurt if you didn’t use lube, and Daisuke would  _ never _ hurt Ken.

Fuck.

Ken half-turned to look up at Daisuke, cocking his head to the side. “Why did you stop?”

Daisuke kissed Ken and pushed him back down, rubbing along his shoulderblades with his free hand. So this night wouldn’t be his first time inside Ken, he was still here,  _ having sex with Ken _ . They could do that thing, with the thighs, Ken liked when he touched his thighs anyway.

He pulled his own pants off and pushed Ken’s legs together, his knees on either side, bracketing Ken in.

“What  _ are _ you doing?” Ken’s voice was amused as he stretched to look in Daisuke’s eyes.

“This.” Daisuke pushed his erection just under Ken’s ass and in between his locked legs. Ken made a garbled sound, trying to open his legs but being stopped by Daisuke’s position.

“That feels weird.”

“Weird bad?” Daisuke immediately pulled out and was halfway off Ken entirely by the time Ken continued.

“No, not bad. Just...weird. You can keep going.”

Daisuke returned to his previous position, and let himself enjoy the feel of Ken’s body on his cock. He would occasionally hit Ken’s perineum just right, and Ken would bow his back up, his neck straining as he moaned Daisuke’s name.

Ken was so beautiful, Daisuke wrapped an arm around his chest and buried his face in the nape of his neck, and Ken stiffened. Then the screaming began.

“No no no no -“ Ken began to thrash wildly and Daisuke scooted back toward the other end of the bed, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling.

“Nonononononono -“ Ken curled into a ball and cupped both hands over the back of his neck.

Oh shit. He forgot. How could he forget what was there?

“Ken, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Daisuke whispered, reaching out one hand but not daring to get too close or touch him.

“Nononononononono -“ Ken didn’t even seem to hear him.

“Do you need me to leave?” Daisuke desperately reached for some way to help.

“No!” Ken curled even further into himself. “Don’t leave.”

“What do you need from me?”

Ken shook like a leaf. “I’m sorry.”

Daisuke boggled. “Why are earth are  _ you _ apologizing?”

“I said - I told you to touch me everywhere and then I flipped out about my neck.”

“Ken.” Daisuke dared to crawl over to where Ken lay. “Even if...something wasn’t there, it’s totally cool to have places you don’t want me to touch.”

Daisuke spent several minutes coaxing Ken out of his fetal position, ending up with Ken’s face buried in his bare chest, arms wrapped around him.

“I wanted tonight to be special,” Ken murmured into Daisuke’s chest.

“It  _ is _ special.” Daisuke rubbed up and down Ken’s spine. “This is our first time cuddling totally naked.”

He got a tiny little chuckle for that. “That is nice. But you didn’t get to. You know.”

“You aren’t like, an orgasm machine, Ken. You’re my boyfriend and I love cuddling you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aren't u proud of me for fitting angst even in straight up porn?  
> I got bullied into posting this


	2. Good

The movie played on in the background, but Daisuke wasn’t paying any attention to it, far too invested in the person beneath him. Ken made the most exciting little sounds as Daisuke nibbled on his collarbone. His fingers were soft and hesitant as they pet Daisuke’s hair.

“Daisuke. Daisuke.” Ken turned his name into a mantra, something good and holy instead of stupid.

He mouthed at Ken’s Adam's apple, feeling it bob up and down with Ken’s gulps for air. Both buttons on Ken’s polo were undone, but Daisuke wanted to see more. He pulled the tuck out of Ken’s pants, sweeping his palms over Ken’s belly. Ken muffled an involuntary laugh.

Daisuke swept over Ken’s side again, and he chuckled.

“Hah, stop!” Pinpricks of tears welled up in Ken’s eyes.

“You are  _ so _ adorable.” Daisuke sat up a bit, chin in his hands.

“No  _ you’re _ adorable.” Ken slid his hands from Daisuke’s hair down to his shoulder.

His face shifted to serious.

“Hey Daisuke. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Well. You’re always asking me what I want? But what do  _ you _ want? From me?”

Daisuke stared at Ken’s lips, currently puffy from kissing. “I want you to be happy.”

“Doing something you want would make me happy.”

He thought about Ken, wrapping those lips around his dick, and his face burned. “Would you - would you like to...blow me?” he whispered the last two words.

Ken’s legs shook under Daisuke. “Yes I would.”

Ken pushed Daisuke up and into the back of the couch, crawling into his lap. He experimentally pushed his hips down, rubbing against Daisuke’s tented front, his hands reaching down and playing with Daisuke’s buttons.

“Can we do it out here?” Ken glanced around Daisuke’s living room, gaze flicking to the hallway that led to the front room.

“Yeah, Jun took the car to her bar crawl, she couldn’t come home even if she wanted to.”

Ken relaxed considerably, kissing Daisuke tenderly as he undid his pants. Daisuke rocked into the way Ken palmed him, holding onto Ken’s thighs. He had no idea how long he would last once Ken started actually sucking him. He hoped not an embarrassingly short time.

Ken stopped just before slipping Daisuke’s pants down. “Will you - tell me if I’m good?”

“You’re perfect, Ken.”

“I just - I want to be as good as you’ve been for me.” Ken looked at him through his lashes, ravishing. “And I’ve obviously never done this before.”

Daisuke was sure he could come just from looking at Ken and that wouldn’t be different even if he was absolutely terrible at giving head, but promised, “I’ll let you know how good you are.”

Ken blushed as he got off Daisuke’s lap, which was very sad, and slid Daisuke’s clothes past his thighs and down to his ankles, which was nice. Ken knelt in front of him and kissed his knee, mouthing up his thighs. He was mirroring what he liked when Daisuke touched him, and Daisuke finally  _ got _ why he enjoyed it so much. Daisuke placed a hand on the crown of Ken’s head, feeling the silky texture of his hair.

“Could you...scoot forward?” Ken looked up at Daisuke and he would do literally anything for him.

He sat on the very edge of the cushion, knees pressed wide by Ken’s body sitting between them. Ken stared at his member, but wasn’t touching it yet.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. I want to....pleasure you, Daisuke.” Ken finally took Daisuke’s tip in his mouth, and moaned around it.

“That’s perfect, Ken, shit.” Daisuke grabbed at Ken’s hair and tried not to fall off the couch.

Ken’s teeth scraped at his cock as he took more in his mouth, pulling Daisuke back from the edge. “You’re so good, Ken, so good, a little less teeth?”

He could tell Ken was trying to slacken his jaw, and Daisuke cupped his face. The real deal was so much better than his imagination, Ken’s lips were stretched out even thinner than usual, his eyes half-lidded like he was trying to keep them open and just couldn’t.

“How are you so gorgeous?”

Ken made a muffled sound around Daisuke, his tongue rubbing along the underside. His head moved slowly back, and Daisuke let him pop off his cock.

“I don’t know how to respond to you when I’m - occupied.”

Daisuke considered. “You could slap my thighs with your right hand for yes and left for no?”

“ _ Slap _ ?”

“Well it’s gotta get my attention, doesn’t it?”

“You better already be paying attention to me if your dick’s in my mouth.” Ken seemed to catch up with what he said and flushed deeply.

“Oh I am, Ken.” Daisuke bent over so he could whisper sexily. “You’re just so sexy I get too excited and distracted.”

Ken lifted onto his knees and kissed Daisuke, and he tasted the ghost of his own musk. That wasn’t his favorite thing, but Ken was, and Ken’s delicious flavor made up for it.

Ken hesitated before sinking back down between Daisuke’s knees. “Daisuke, would you...pull my hair? When I’m...blowing you.”

Daisuke ran his fingers through Ken’s hair, taking a fistful and gently tugging. “Like this?”

Ken’s breath sped up wildly. “Yeah, a little harder, but like that.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Ken averted his eyes to the side. “It’s just nice to be...”

“...Okay, but you’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Daisuke took Ken’s right hand and placed it on the top of his thigh. “This side yes?”

Ken tapped his palm against Daisuke’s thigh and smirked. He melted back down, licking up Daisuke’s shaft. When he reached the head, he tasted Daisuke’s pre-cum, sucking on him like a popsicle.

“You’re gonna make me come right now if you aren’t careful.” Daisuke carefully pulled Ken’s bangs back. “Is that what you want?”

Ken’s left hand tapped his thigh, so Daisuke tore his eyes away from the view and focused on some random action scene that was happening on the TV to calm down and last longer.

“Do you want to keep sucking my cock?”

His right hand tapped. Ken hollowed his cheeks and sucked more of Daisuke into his mouth. Daisuke  _ pulled _ at Ken’s hair in surprise and Ken let out a short, high moan.

“Are you okay?” Ken’s right hand was rhythmically drumming on Daisuke now. “Do you want me to pull that hard again?”

Ken really did almost slap him that time.

Daisuke fell into the rhythm Ken set, taking as much of Daisuke’ shaft as he could before scraping back to lick around his head. He tried to move around Ken’s scalp as he tugged at his hair in time with Ken’s bobbing, and every time he thought he’d been a little too hard Ken let out a staccato sound from the back of his throat.

He could feel himself cresting, Ken was swirling his tongue around his shaft and drinking him up, and he ground out, “I’m coming soon, do you want me to do it in your mouth?”

Ken’s right hand rapid-fired on his thigh and Daisuke could almost hear the streams of  _ yesyesyesyesyes _ .

Daisuke let himself watch as Ken loved on him, his face lined with concentration all for Daisuke. He loved how Ken worked his mouth around his shaft, the pressure and heat overwhelming as he came.

Ken swallowed his cum, sucking down every last drop before he let Daisuke’s now soft member out of his mouth. He looked up at Daisuke with blown out eyes, and his freshly fucked face was gorgeous.

“Was it good?” Ken asked in a small, cracked voice.

“It was amazing.”

Ken crawled back into Daisuke’s lap, giving him access to the exposed parts of his neck. Daisuke bit down, certain that Ken would have a huge hickey tomorrow and getting excited just from that.

Ken melwed as he rolled his head to let Daisuke kiss more of him. “Tell me what I did right.”

“Mmm, Ken, I loved how you sucked on my head.”

Ken’s breath hitched. “Did it feel good?”

“So good. You were so good, Ken, the way you took me in.”

“God, Daisuke,” Ken sobbed. “I love you.”

Daisuke stopped chomping on Ken’s throat. “...are you crying?”

Ken gripped at Daisuke’s shirt as tears tracked down his cheeks. Daisuke gently pulled him away from his shoulder and wiped at the tears with his thumbs.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just. So happy. They’re good tears.” Ken let their foreheads touch. “Will you...tell me I was good again?”

“You were the best. Super great.”

Ken sobbed with a huge smile on his face. “I made you feel good?”

“You did. I feel so good, and it’s all because of you.”

Ken rocked his hips back and forth in Daisuke’s lap. “I want to be yours. All yours.”

Ken kissed Daisuke with his overworked lips, trembling and overwhelmed. Daisuke continued to whisper about how good he was until Ken shuddered and came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to throw a bucket of ice water on u after uhhh literally just a blow job but I write these because of Anxiety Brain and my doggie I've had since high school is very sick and I can't even hug him because I'm quarantined in a different country.


	3. Punish

Ken had promised something special at the end of Daisuke’s new apartment party, and adamantly refused to let him open Ken’s present with the others’. Daisuke tried not to push Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and Iori out to speed up what was surely going to be a fun night.

It would have been easier if Ken wasn’t acting like a total tease the whole party. He made soft, whispered jokes in Daisuke’s ear that were  _ dirty _ and Daisuke had to resist slamming him against the wall. He walked with a sway that accentuated his gorgeous legs, currently trapped in tight jeans.

Daisuke was sure he was going to pass out from blue balls.

Finally, finally, Hikari said goodbye and congratulated him on moving out one more time. He closed and locked the door, marching into his bedroom where he found Ken already lounging shirtless on his bed.

“What’s my present tonight?”

Ken pulled out a medium-sized box from under the bed, handing it to Daisuke. He ripped the top off easily, since it wasn’t wrapped or anything. He pulled out some rope and what looked like a silk scarf. 

“I was thinking you could tie me up.”

Daisuke imagined Ken, his body criss-crossed with taut rope, a work of art all on his own, and salivated.

“That sounds super sexy.” Daisuke fell to his knees to check the rest of the box and found a wide variety of bondage and restraints. His eyes were drawn to the shackle-like cuffs, covered inside with a soft material so Ken’s wrists wouldn’t be damaged.

“I thought you might like those.” Ken smirked. “After all, I need some punishment after my behavior at the party.”

“You had a  _ whole plan _ with that stuff?” Daisuke boggled at Ken, who merely smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Daisuke went to work. He placed Ken’s wrists in the soft bindings, Ken pliant and cooperative as he placed his bound hands above his head. He eyed the decorative roping with interest, but had no idea how to make any designs or do it safely. He’d have to do some research before that. He opted for a couple silk scarves, tying Ken’s ankles to the feet of his bed.

“Comfortable?” He caressed Ken’s cheek.

“Yes, but it might be a little hard for you to take off my pants with those.”

Fuck.

He didn’t think about that. But Daisuke didn’t really want to undo the knots he’d done, getting around the frame’s legs had been annoying, and Ken’s ankles getting undone now would just be embarrassing.

He looked at Ken, laying with a serene smile on his face despite the compromising position he was in. He looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, just waiting for whatever Daisuke wanted to do next.

“You’re laughing at me in there, aren’t you?” Daisuke jabbed Ken’s temple.

“If I said yes would you punish me more?”

“Okay, wait, can we talk about what you mean by ‘punish’ actually?” Daisuke sat beside Ken and undid his wrist cuffs. “Because there are things I don’t want to do.”

Ken didn’t move his arms even though he could now. “I want you to use my body however you want to.”

“Okaaaay. Is that it? Because I won’t hit you.”

Ken frowned. “Not tonight, or never?”

“Never. Hitting is - what’s that word, uh - my hard limit?”

“No hitting.” Ken nodded. He darted his eyes up to the ceiling. “What about ordering me around?”

Daisuke laid a hand on Ken’s chest. “Is this about...when you ordered me to...?”

“No! Absolutely not. I don’t want to think about that, especially not. Here. I can’t order you to do anything, ever.” Ken sat up as much as he could with his ankles still tied, cupping Daisuke’s face. “It’s not like, play coercion. I want you to - tell me what to do because I trust you and want to put everything in your hands.”

“So...it’s about me being your leader?”

“Kind of.”

Daisuke nodded and pulled Ken into a kiss, who responded with enthusiasm, his tongue trying to jam down Daisuke’s throat. Daisuke did the same, crushing their chests together as close as he could with the awkward angle. Ken had a hand on his thigh and was rubbing rough circles into the fabric of his pants. Daisuke took advantage of Ken’s shirtless chest, pinching and rubbing his nipple to a hard peak.

Daisuke took a deep breath after breaking off of Ken’s mouth. “You want to get tied up again?”

Ken flopped down with his arms back above his head. “Please.”

The cuffs back in place, Daisuke considered what to do. He started by running his fingers along Ken’s collarbones, feather-light, so Ken would whimper and moan like he always did.

Daisuke wrapped his lips around the nipple he had been playing with, sucking with just a scratch of teeth, and Ken arched into him.

“Oh, yes, please.”

Daisuke leaned over Ken. “Please, what?”

“Please...bite me there?” Ken squirmed.

“Can you not say nipple?”

“It’s a weird word, okay? You know what I mean.” Ken’s pout looked so good, just the tiniest frown Daisuke longed to turn into a lost ‘o’ of pleasure.

“I do.  _ But _ .” Daisuke tweaked said nipple. “You have to use your words.”

They’d talked about this.

“Please bite my - nipple,” Ken huffed out.

Daisuke did as he was told. Then he moved down, laving his tongue along Ken’s abs, so tight he could bounce a one yen off them, listening to Ken breathe heavily. He dipped his tongue in Ken’s bellybutton and Ken yelped.

“Bad?” Daisuke stopped with a raised eyebrow.

“Doesn’t matter.”

What the fuck did that mean?

“What the fuck does that mean, Ken?”

“You’re - I said I want you to use me.”

“That is - that is  _ way _ more extreme than I thought. You have to be able to say no.” Daisuke sat up next to Ken. “I need you to understand that we can always,  _ always _ stop.”

“I don’t want you to.” Ken cryptically said.

“Then  _ tell _ me that. I guess - I guess that’s order? Tell me you want to keep going when I ask.” Daisuke added, “Only if you actually want to.”

Ken nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Ken took a deep breath in and out. “Yes.”

Daisuke went back to Ken’s stomach, pressing butterfly kisses along the expanse of his torso, licking along the waist of his jeans. As he undid Ken’s button right near his face, Daisuke knew what he wanted to do with Ken tonight.

He slid Ken’s pants down to his knees and left them there, leaving Ken trussed up prettily with his feet pulled apart and knees forced together. That was a nice picture. He settled backwards on top of Ken, and took his cock in his mouth with one smooth motion.

“ _ God _ ,” Ken whispered as he barely rocked his hips.

_ Daisuke, actually, _ Daisuke wished he could say aloud, but busied himself with the very important task of giving Ken a wonderful blowjob.

He was so into it, working on getting Ken further down his throat than ever before, his salty flavor registering at the back of Daisuke’s throat that it took him several seconds to realize Ken’s legs had somehow managed to curl up and his thighs were slowly coming towards the top of Daisuke’s head.

Daisuke’s knots had come completely undone.

He really needed to practice for next time, get Ken contorted in some weirdly hot position and  _ keep _ him there. He rutted just below Ken’s chin, and wanted  _ more _ .

Daisuke got off Ken and stripped himself down as well, feeling as Ken watched him, eyes half-lidded and hungry.

“Do I get to return the favor?” Ken asked.

“I want us to suck at the same time.”

Daisuke climbed back on top of Ken and pushed into his open, waiting mouth. It was almost too much. He bent over and tried to reach Ken’s cock, barely managing to lick the tip.

This was a lot harder than Daisuke thought it would be, but he persevered. His own cock slid in and out of Ken’s mouth, feeling the heat of it as he licked Ken, sucking on his head. After a few minutes he finally got the rhythm of both of them giving and receiving together, and reveled in the feeling until he came. Ken was still hard in his mouth, so he continued, swirling his tongue around Ken and getting a nice shot of his cum.

Daisuke flipped around and undid the cuffs, pulling Ken into a warm embrace. “That was nice. Did you like it?”

“...Really good,” Ken said, and Daisuke smiled.

“Let’s get cleaned up?”

Daisuke pulled an extremely affectionate post-orgasm Ken to his new bathroom, pausing every few feet for Ken to kiss him all over.

“You’re so wonderful, Daisuke,” Ken whispered as he sudsed him up in the shower, water beating down on them both. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I love you so much.”

“Thank you for taking such good care of me.”


	4. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Horny Angst brought to you by fawnmon's amazing art and an NHK article about the possibility that schools won't be opened until September.

Ken hovered as far away as he possibly could while still being able to see Daisuke as he ducked into the love hotel. Everyone on the street was watching him. He was absolutely certain of it.

They all knew he was going into that building with his boyfriend, and they all knew what was going to happen. Ken rubbed his arms and hyperventilated, just a bit.

He followed behind two minutes later, shorter than Daisuke said but Ken simply could not wait out on that street any longer. Daisuke was still looking at the screen of rooms, hovering over one with an elegant deep purple and red motif.

“I thought you’d researched this place?” Ken stopped short, several feet away from Daisuke.

“I did, but the room I really wanted is booked. Knew we should have come a bit earlier.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come on a Thursday.” Ken had his late class at Tokyo University on Thursdays.

“Because you always sound so stressed out when you get home!” Daisuke finally settled on the dark, gothic-looking room and grabbed Ken’s hand, pulling him to the discreet payment counter and picking up the key.

Daisuke threaded their fingers together on the elevator up, his thumb rubbing circles around Ken’s knuckles. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. Nobody around here knew them, they were really far from both their schools, going into one of these places wasn’t even all that seedy anymore, people probably wouldn’t even assume.

“It’ll be more relaxing once we’re alone,” Daisuke whispered in his ear.

Finally, after an agonizing walk down a hallway where nobody could mistake their intentions if they were caught, Daisuke stopped outside their room, holding the key but not swiping in yet.

“Do you remember?”

“It’s literally a streetlight, Daisuke.”

Daisuke cupped his face. “I’m more asking if you remember you can stop it. Whenever you want.”

Ken nodded. He was starting to get excited, now that they were so close. Daisuke had not told him what he wanted to do, just asked if he was okay with him taking pictures.

Ken had said yes.

“Say it.” Daisuke swiped a finger across Ken’s lips.

“Red means stop, yellow means talk, blue means keep going.”

“That’s a good boy.” Daisuke got on his tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. Ken felt the praise go straight to his privates.

When the door clicked closed and they were finally alone, Daisuke grabbed his hair and pushed him against the nearest wall.

“Strip.”

Ken obeyed, already starting to fall into a rhythm. He undid his belt, watching as Daisuke took a step back, staring at him. He might as well put on a show.

The shirt came untucked first, Ken pulling it up as slowly as he possibly could with Daisuke watching him like that, fire in his eyes. He trailed his fingers along his own chest.

“You’re gorgeous, Ken.” Daisuke backed away to halfway across the room, his backpack slung beside the gigantic bed, not yet opened.

Ken pulled his shirt completely off and let it drop to the floor. He undid his fly, pausing to look at Daisuke.

Daisuke had opened his backpack and was taking out lengths of bright blue rope, watching Ken from the corner of his eye. Ken wanted all his attention. He stopped taking off his clothes completely, instead thumbing his own nipples. That felt good.

“I told you to strip.”

“What’s the point if you aren’t watching?” Ken let a little bit of cheek seep into his voice as he closed his eyes, and Daisuke growled at him.

“I gave you an  _ order _ .”

“Going to  _ make _ me, Daisuke?”

Daisuke grabbed his wrists and Ken started. He didn’t realize Daisuke had moved that fast. With his arms trapped along the wall, Daisuke crushed their lips together, sticking his tongue down Ken’s throat.

“I want you naked, now.” Daisuke broke away from Ken.

Making sure he was watching, Ken pulled his pants down, revealing some very naughty black lingerie he’d worn in anticipation of coming here. When he began to pull the tight, clinging band down -

“Wait.” Daisuke interrupted. “Leave that on.”

Ken smirked. “I thought you wanted me naked?”

“What I want is to turn you into a work of art. Get on the bed.”

Ken did as he was told, lying down right in the middle of the massive bed, sinking into the silky sheets.

Daisuke climbed on top of him, pinning him down with a smoldering look. “I’m going to tie you up nice and pretty. Blue?”

“Blue.” Ken relaxed into the feeling of Daisuke wrapping coils of rope around his ankles, pulling them tightly together.

Daisuke knotted him up, carefully testing each section so it sat just tight enough for Ken to really feel it but not too tight as to be painful. He pushed Ken’s ankles right up against his ass, wrapping his thighs and shins together.

The rope dug tightly into his skin, and Ken’s whole world began to fall into Daisuke, the way Daisuke’s hands stroked his legs before laying coils of rope around him. Ken’s thighs burned from the angle, making his head spin.

“Blue?” Daisuke’s voice sounded very far away even as Ken registered he was whispering in his ear.

“Blue.”

“I’m going to start taking some pictures of you.” Daisuke ever-so-gently pushed Ken’s knees apart. “Can you stay like this?”

“Yes.” Ken lolled his head in Daisuke’s direction, giving him a sweet smile.

Daisuke fumbled with the camera he was setting up, flopping down and giving Ken a deep kiss. “I love that smile.”

Ken smiled for Daisuke, for the camera as it clicked.

“Do you want me to pose my arms?”

Daisuke stopped, pulling the camera down from his face. “Just do whatever you like for now, I’m going to tie them up next.”

Ken combed his fingers through his hair, letting it fall and frame his face, took some strands in his mouth as he looked directly at Daisuke and the lens. Daisuke seemed to like that, shifting his grip so he could click the shutter one-handed and palm himself through his clothes. Ken wished Daisuke would take some layers off, maybe just the shorts, he wanted to see.

_ Use your words _ , Daisuke’s voice reverberated in his mind and he spit out his hair. “Will you get undressed too?”

“Of course.” Daisuke dropped the camera to the bed and shimmied out of his shorts, ripping off his shirt and throwing it haphazardly onto the floor. “I shouldn’t be the only one who gets such a nice show, huh?”

Ken drank in Daisuke’s bare chest. His nipples looked hard even though he hadn’t even touched them, and Ken wanted to put them in his mouth. Maybe Daisuke would let him later.

“I love you.” Ken clawed his fingernails down his own chest, pausing to give Daisuke time to scramble back to the camera and get a couple shots of him doing it. He cupped himself over the thin silk thong that barely contained him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Ken.” Daisuke laid beside him, pulling Ken into an embrace as he slotted their mouths together. Daisuke’s tongue licked his palate, took everything Ken could give as he moaned into the kiss. Ken’s vision was swimming by the time he broke off again. “I’m going to tie up your arms now. Blue?”

“Blue.”

Daisuke coaxed Ken to his side, his back to Daisuke and arms pulled behind him. Daisuke began to coil his forearms together, and Ken -

He was in a van, his arms tied behind his back, blank-eyed children staring at him as he was violated -

His mouth was stuffed with cotton -

“Yellow.” The rope around his arms slackened and fell away and Ken closed his eyes, just breathing for a minute.

“What did I do wrong?” Daisuke asked.

“Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“What’s bothering you?”

Ken gulped. “That’s how -  _ he _ tied me up. When he. Took me away. I want you to - but not like that.”

Daisuke embraced him, kissed the tops of his shoulders. “Oh god, Ken, I’m so sorry.”

Ken let Daisuke’s gentle touch ground him, the feather light strokes of Daisuke’s fingers along his spine keeping him here. “I’m okay. I want this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Keep going.”

“Okay.” Daisuke mouthed between his shoulder blade. “I’m proud of you.”

“Why?”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve used our safe word? And I’m proud of you for using it.”

An inability to do what Daisuke wanted was nothing short of a complete failure. Daisuke deserved better than having to tip-toe around Ken’s trauma.

“You can keep going now.”

“Do you  _ want _ me to keep going?”

“Yes, I want my arms tied by you.”

“Okay.” Daisuke gently maneuvered Ken’s wrists together at his lower back. “This better?”

That was perfect. “Yes.”

The rope wrapping around his wrist started off loose. Ken focused back on that feeling, begged Daisuke to tighten the wrappings around him. Daisuke slowly got back into the scene, kissing around Ken’s elbows before laying the thin rope just below and forcing Ken’s arms deliciously together and behind him. Ken’s shoulders burnt from the effort of contorting his arms behind himself, that burning only intensifying as Daisuke added another ring just below them, tying his biceps together.

“Perfect, perfect, Daisuke, I love you, please,” Ken babbled.

“You’re doing such a good job, Ken. Can I take more pictures?”

“ _ Please _ .” Ken couldn’t move, he was completely in Daisuke’s hands, rolled over and posed, floating in a bubble, vaguely aware of the click of the camera.

Daisuke’s hand slid under his lingerie, slick with lube. He crooked his fingers and pushed just barely inside him, and Ken screamed in ecstasy.

“More more more more more -“ Ken could only yell out his joy as Daisuke opened him, spread him wide. He longed for Daisuke to just take him, push his cock inside and break Ken.

Instead, Daisuke prepared him slowly and painstakingly, until he had four fingers pushing easily in and out of Ken’s body.

“Are you ready?”

Ken had been ready since Daisuke ordered him onto the bed. “Yes.”

Daisuke pulled him up by the roping wrapped around him. Ken nearly blacked out once Daisuke’s head bumped up against his entrance and slid inside.

Ken was lost, everything was tilting on an axis, the room spun as Daisuke held him, penetrated him much too slowly. He thought he might be making vague guttural begging noises. The world was a little bit fuzzy.

Daisuke asked him a question and he screamed yes, of course, anything. Anything for Daisuke, anything at all. He felt Daisuke pull out and come on him, paint him with his seed, and shuddered.

He was Daisuke’s. His belonging. It was good.

“Again.” Ken registered his own voice, scratchy from screaming.

“You’ve been tied up for a while, Ken.”

“Don’t stop. I’ll wait, for you to get hard again. I want more. I want you to take me, own me, use me,” Ken babbled from his position, face half-smushed into the bedsheets.

Instead, Daisuke rolled him back onto his side, taking some of the pressure off his bound legs, and began unwinding the rope. Ken’s left leg ached as Daisuke stretched it out of the intense bend, and it stung so amazingly.

"Does it hurt?" Daisuke massaged his thigh as he whimpered.

Yes. “It’s nice.”

“You did such a good job, Ken.” Daisuke untied his right leg, stretching and massaging out the kinks from having it bent so long. Daisuke kissed him all over, untied his arms and peppered soft touches all along them. “You are beautiful.”

“Did you get what you wanted?”

“You bet I did. We can look at the pics together, you can choose which ones I can keep later.”

All of them. Daisuke could have whatever he wanted.

“Think you can walk? I want to use the giant jacuzzi.”

Ken’s legs were jelly as he tried to stand, caught by Daisuke’s waiting arms. He was practically dragged into the opulent bathroom and placed on the edge of the giant tub. He watched in a daze as Daisuke turned on the water, added some soap, dipped his fingertips in to check the temperature. When he nodded, deeming it perfect, he gave Ken a closed-mouth kiss, slipping his panties off. They were now stained with white inside, a large wet spot in front where Ken must have come while he was subspacing.

Daisuke lowered him into the bath, followed him in. It was ridiculously big, so much more room than their bath at home, and Ken took advantage of the extra space, stretching his tired, sore legs out as Daisuke wrapped both hands around his thighs, massaging him more.

Ken cuddled into Daisuke. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Daisuke’s hands stilled.

“You didn’t get to tie me up how you wanted to.”

“Ken.” Daisuke lifted his chin so they were staring into each other’s eyes. “Tonight was perfect  _ because _ you told me to change to something you were comfortable with.”

“You deserve everything, Daisuke. You’re so -  _ good _ to me, and I want to give you everything back.”

“I already have everything, Ken. I have you.”


	5. Honey

Ken looked up from his textbook as Daisuke waltzed into their bedroom, holding a tray that he yoinked above his head.

“No peeking!”

“What are you doing, Daisuke?”

“I heard your break alarm thing like five minutes ago, Ken.” Daisuke put the tray on the end table and body blocked Ken from seeing what was on it.

“I just...wanted to finish this page.”

Daisuke leaned down into Ken’s face with a cute pout. “You know taking breaks is important for your health.”

“Don’t lie, Daisuke. You just want to fuck.” Ken huffed out a laugh.

“I can do two things!”

“I want to finish this paragraph, then we can.”

Daisuke sprawled at the foot of the bed, just far enough away that they weren’t touching at all. If anything, this was more distracting, as Ken felt Daisuke’s stare acutely as he attempted to keep focus. On his third reading of ‘excessive dopamine activity is neurotoxic and leads to degeneration of the neurons in the dopamine systems,’ Ken gave up, bookmarking and throwing the book to the side.

“Finished?”

“For now.”

Daisuke crawled into Ken’s lap, pressing against his lips and combing rough fingers through his hair. Ken found Daisuke’s hips, shimmying to lay down-

“Wait.” Just Daisuke’s commanding voice had Ken stopping all movement. “I want to do something sitting up.”

Ken could feel as Daisuke pressed down onto his crotch, and he asked, “What do you want?”

Daisuke blushed, looking much shyer than someone currently straddling their boyfriend should. “Do you still want to be blindfolded?”

Ken’s heart sped up as his eyes widened. “Yes. I thought you said...you didn’t.”

“I was thinking.” Daisuke played with Ken’s collar. “It wouldn’t be so bad, if there was a reason.”

“What reason?”

“Giving you a taste test. See if you can guess the flavor of stuff.”

Ken’s eyes darted to the side, and there did appear to be a bunch of foodstuffs on the tray. Daisuke laughed as he tried to use his hand to block Ken’s line of sight.

“No cheating!”

“Those strawberries look good.”

Daisuke plucked one up and pressed it to Ken’s mouth. He took a bite, moaning as he stared into Daisuke’s eyes, letting them close when he swallowed. He heard Daisuke hiss, felt his hands caress from his cheek down to his neck.

Ken relaxed his back into the wall, fluttering his eyes open to give Daisuke a small smile, his lips stained with strawberry.

“Can’t  _ believe _ you eat like this  _ in public _ .” Daisuke fed Ken another strawberry, hovering it close to his lips and he obediently took a bite, letting some of the juice fall down his chin.

Daisuke shifted in Ken’s lap. He reached towards the plate, picking up a square of chocolate.

“I know you like it.” Ken stuck his tongue out and let Daisuke put the square on it, moaning as the sweetness filled his mouth.

“I like watching  _ you _ , but everybody else getting to as well?”

“There’s no need to be jealous, Daisuke.” Ken pulled Daisuke into a kiss, letting the little bit of chocolate left mingle between them. “You get to do much more than just watch.”

Daisuke went back to kissing Ken, his hands unbuttoning Ken’s shirt slowly. Ken dipped his own hands under and up Daisuke’s shirt, moaning into Daisuke’s mouth as he took everything Ken offered.

“You wanna get blindfolded now?”

“Yes please.” Ken felt the soft fabric as it draped over his eyes, whimpered into Daisuke’s shoulder as he knotted it in the back, a bit of Ken’s hair getting stuck into it. It was just to the good side of uncomfortable.

Daisuke pushed his head back against the wall, thumbing at Ken’s cheekbones just under the blindfold. He stayed there for several seconds, and Ken started to feel anxious.

“Daisuke?”

“Hmm?”

“Weren’t you going to...give me a taste test?”

“Oh! Yeah.” Daisuke hadn’t stopped touching Ken’s face. “Yeah, I was.”

When Daisuke finally pulled his hands away, Ken realized just how much darker the blindfold was than closing his eyes. He couldn’t even see a shadow of Daisuke, just felt as he shifted almost out of his lap, presumably reaching for the tray.

Something cold touched his lips, and Ken opened up, letting Daisuke push the thin, fruity cylinder almost down his throat. Ken clung to Daisuke’s legs, trying not to move his head.

Daisuke pulled what was obviously a popsicle out, dragging it across Ken’s jaw, down his neck, trailing to a nipple where he drilled the cold tip into it. Ken squeaked.

“Okay?”

“Don’t stop.” Ken arched into Daisuke’s ministrations. The cold tip of the popsicle poked and prodded him in unexpected places all along his chest, he couldn’t see and anticipate where Daisuke would put it next, and a thrill ran up his spine.

“So what flavor is it?” Daisuke asked as he poked Ken’s side, just under his ribs in a spot that made Ken shake.

“What?”

“What flavor is this?” He dragged it across Ken’s belly.

Ken had no idea.

“...Raspberry?”

“Ooh, I think you need another taste.”

Ken stuck his tongue out in anticipation, and Daisuke sucked it into his mouth. Ken nearly choked before melting into the kiss, the tang of the syrup obvious in Daisuke’s mouth.

“It’s cherry.”

“Good boy.” Daisuke followed the sticky tracks he made along Ken’s chest with his tongue. Ken moaned and buried his hands in Daisuke’s hair, following along as he licked the line just under his rib cage.

“Feels so good, Daisuke,” Ken moaned out, the mix of Daisuke’s hot mouth with the cold residue from the popsicle making him spin.

“Can you guess the next one?” Daisuke popped something small and a little hard in Ken’s mouth. At first he thought it might be an actual cherry, instead of just cherry flavoring, but when he bit into it the thin skin fell away and the bright taste of grape hit him.

Daisuke’s lips grazed his own.

“I like grape.” Ken smiled against Daisuke as he nibbled the side of Ken’s lips.

Daisuke swept down Ken’s shoulders, taking his shirt with them and bunching it up at his elbows.

“I’m going to get you so dirty.” Daisuke paused on Ken’s biceps. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Ken hardened at Daisuke’s sultry voice.

Daisuke started pouring something warm and gooey on Ken. Rivulets slowly fell from his shoulders, down his chest and back. It felt so  _ weird _ . Finally, Daisuke poured some of the creeping liquid into Ken’s mouth, and the too-sweet honey flavor exploded.

“You put honey all over me?”

“Three in a row! You deserve a reward for that.”

Daisuke licked the honey off Ken as they both slid from upright to a prone position. Ken felt the honey that managed to pour onto his back stick to the sheet and shivered in slight revulsion, torn between the way Daisuke was cleaning his pecs off and the thought of how bad laundry was going to be.

But he had said yes. And he did kind of like getting all sticky.

“You okay?” Daisuke asked from somewhere around Ken’s sternum.

“Yeah. It’s just. A lot. I like it.”

Ken tried to stay focused on the part he liked - Daisuke eating straight off him, the rough texture of his tongue combined with the slow slide of tracks of honey down his body.

Then Daisuke started smearing something cold along Ken’s collarbones with two fingers. He painted patterns with whatever the light, fluffy substance was all along him, and Ken arched his back, which unfortunately meant he felt the honey as it stuck to both his skin and the bed.

“Please, Daisuke.” He didn’t even know what he was asking for really. “More.”

Daisuke gave him more, licked at Ken’s chest, nibbled his nipples. Ken could only hold onto Daisuke’s messy locks, unable to watch where he would go next. He let out some higher-pitched yells when Daisuke picked and gave attention to some of his more sensitive spots.

Daisuke covered Ken’s chest with his own and kissed him, transferring some of the mess and squishing the patterns he’d drawn. “I love you so much, Ken. Do you want some  _ ‘dessert’ _ ?”

The way Daisuke said it was obvious. Ken nodded and open his mouth wide, waiting.

He felt Daisuke move up his body, his thighs straddling Ken’s shoulders, and pushed inside. The cloying taste of whipped cream hit his tongue.

Apparently Daisuke was just a bit literal with ‘dessert’.

Ken greedily sucked the whipped cream off Daisuke’s cock, licking down the shaft and popping one of Daisuke’s balls in his mouth. Daisuke whispered encouragement to him, how good Ken was, how much he enjoyed Ken’s mouth.

Ken wanted Daisuke to grab his hair, force himself down Ken’s throat, take and take and take until his throat was raw from screaming and being penetrated. He wanted Daisuke to  _ make _ him deep throat him, because Ken couldn’t by himself. His gag reflex always stopped him. He couldn’t fight through it.

And Daisuke wouldn’t force him to.

Ken swallowed Daisuke as he came, switched their positions as Daisuke fell back onto the bed, and used his mouth to guide himself up Daisuke’s chest, licking off as much of the cream and honey as he could find blind.

Daisuke pulled him into a wet kiss, undid the blindfold. He kissed all around Ken’s eyes, stared deeply into them.

“Am I being a selfish asshole if I said I hated the blindfold?”

“What don’t you like?”

“I can’t see your eyes. They’re so beautiful, Ken.  _ You’re _ so beautiful. I don’t like covering that up.”

“Isn’t that...kinda everything we do in scenes?”

Daisuke had no problem tying him in intricate bondage, covering him with various fluids.

“The other stuff doesn’t  _ cover _ you up. I can still see you. But your eyes...” Daisuke’s thumb followed the curve of Ken’s cheekbones once again. “They aren’t just beautiful. I can see your soul in them.”

Ken wondered how literal Daisuke was being here. They rarely got to feel each other’s souls for real anymore, even with the shadow of Daisuke’s heartbeat under his own.

“We don’t have to use it again.”

“Ken.” Daisuke used his commanding voice again. “You have to promise me you’ll keep saying things you want. I’m sorry I was so hesitant with this. I’ll try whatever you want, just because I didn’t like this doesn’t mean I won’t with the next thing.”

“...Okay.” Ken hesitated. He couldn’t. He couldn’t make the words come out, Daisuke didn’t want to hurt him.

“So.” Daisuke trailed his index finger through the mess still on Ken’s chest. “Tell me how you want to come?”

“I want...I...” Ken wanted. He wanted penetration and pain together. He could get one of those. “Please fuck my ass.”

Daisuke laid him down so tenderly, held him close, kissed him with such passion. Daisuke was careful, so very careful just like always, and Ken enjoyed what Daisuke gave him. It was all so soft and loving and more than he deserved, and when Daisuke accidentally angled too far left and a faint twinge of pain deep inside him radiated out, Ken finally came.


	6. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be finishing daiken week but I got really anxious about it, so smashing instead. Ken rides a sex toy??

Ken fluttered his eyes open with a groan, trying to stretch his arms, stopped by the fact they were tied in front of him. His wrists were crossed with a lovely red bow, and as he tested it the knot held fast, not tight but enough to keep him bound.

Daisuke had gotten quite good at this. Ken’s cock twitched, and he realized Daisuke had also slipped a cock ring on him. He couldn’t wait for the rest.

“Daisuke?” Ken slowly rolled over, looking around their bedroom.

“I’m here.” Daisuke was sitting next to him on the bed. He buried a hand in Ken’s hair, curling it around his index finger. “Blue?”

“Blue.” Ken nuzzled into Daisuke’s palm, kissing the meat below his thumb.

“Good! I mean, I know we talked about it, but - “

“It’s good. I wanted to wake up to this.”

Daisuke smiled at him, eyes half lidded. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Ken shivered with the anticipation of what Daisuke would do to him, how long he would play. He wanted to be taken for hours, never be allowed to come.

Daisuke fondled at Ken’s clavicle, pushed his chest into the bed roughly, he was so close, close to wrapping his fingers around Ken’s neck -

And then he did. Ken mewled, his legs scrambling for purchase as he pushed into Daisuke’s gentle hold, throwing his head back and presenting his neck for him. Daisuke didn’t press down like he did on Ken’s chest, his thumb on Ken’s pulse point. His other hand pinched Ken’s nipple, rolled the tip between his fingers, aching. Ken’s breath sped up.

“Good.” Daisuke climbed on top of him, continuing to abuse his nipple. “I love feeling your excitement.”

Daisuke scratched his nails across Ken’s abs, leaving tracks of reddened skin. He gave Ken’s other nipple the same treatment, leaving Ken gasping. Daisuke pressed little circles into his neck, getting faster along with Ken’s racing pulse. Daisuke added his mouth, biting at Ken’s shoulder, kneading at his side, finally, finally reaching down and grasping his erection.

“Daisuke -!” Ken screamed out, but he couldn’t cross that threshold. Daisuke spread his pre-cum over his head, squeezed him hard until he thought he would explode, then pulled back to soft caresses, keeping him on the line and he whimpered pathetically.

“Want to come?”

“No!”

“Such a good boy.” Daisuke let go of Ken, rolled off him.

Ken just breathed for a few seconds, letting everything calm down. When he could comprehend the outside world again, he looked up at Daisuke, sitting cross-legged with a lop-sided grin.

“What do you want from me now?”

“Stand up.”

Ken stood, wobbling on jelly legs. He watched as Daisuke scooted over their bed, his feet hitting the floor. He lounged back, legs splayed comfortably.

“Get on your knees.”

His knees hit the hardwood floor, sharp pain reverberating through them. He looked up at Daisuke, who licked his lips.

“Come here.” Daisuke beckoned with his hand, and Ken crawled on his knees in between Daisuke’s legs, closed his eyes as he moved toward Daisuke’s clothed nether region - Daisuke grabbed his hair and pulled him back.

“...Blue?” Ken asked in confusion.

“Yeah, blue. I just want more foreplay, kiss up my thighs and stuff.” Daisuke carded through Ken’s hair, paused. “If that’s alright?”

Ken smiled. “Anything for you, Daisuke.”

He mouthed at Daisuke’s knee. With the way his wrists were tied, he struggled to figure out how to use his hands, ending up running his knuckles up and down Daisuke’s shins. He hoped it felt good.

He nosed Daisuke’s shorts up, giving his inner thighs little nips and kisses, at least knowing  _ that _ felt good. Daisuke encouraged him with murmurs of how good he was doing, scratched his scalp and pulled his hair just enough so it stung.

Daisuke’s thighs tasted so good, Ken could feel the muscles working underneath his skin, flexing and relaxing in response to the pleasure Ken was giving him. Satisfaction curled within Ken’s belly, knowing he could make Daisuke feel like this. He managed to crunch Daisuke’s shorts leg up into the dip between his thigh and hips with just his face and maybe a bit of Daisuke pulling it along the outside of his thigh, but Ken felt accomplished either way. He was making Daisuke feel good, and that was what mattered.

He gave Daisuke an experimental bite, and Daisuke moaned deep in his throat.

“ _ Fuck _ Ken. Suck my dick.”

“I don’t want anything more.”

Daisuke popped his own buttons and zipper, pulling his shorts off as Ken sat back on his haunches. Ken drank in Daisuke’s wonderful bare legs, short and stocky and so strong as they held Daisuke above him. Daisuke sat back down and pulled Ken back up and in.

The tip of Daisuke’s cock slid along his tongue, Ken’s favorite taste in the world. He got to drink up Daisuke’s very own spice, eat him up. He wanted Daisuke to fill his mouth completely, wanted him down his throat, swallow him deep. When his tip hit the back of Ken’s throat, he choked and gagged -

Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t pull back up.

“You okay?” Daisuke’s voice was laced with concern. He was shaking as he tried to keep going, he was going to throw up, he hit his bound hands onto Daisuke’s left thigh for yes.

Daisuke inched backwards and Ken stopped gagging uncontrollably.

“Are you sure? You don’t  _ have _ to. I can untie your hands if you want to -“

Ken switched to Daisuke’s other thigh, tapping it.

“You don’t want me to untie you?”

Ken tapped Yes. He wanted Daisuke to fuck his mouth into oblivion. But that wasn’t going to happen. He could at least give Daisuke satisfaction.

He rubbed his tongue along the underside of Daisuke’s shaft, bobbed back and forth and felt as Daisuke hit the top of his mouth with each shift. Daisuke was about to come, all the signs were there, the way he grabbed at Ken’s hair, his hips tilted up toward Ken in a delicious way.

When Daisuke came in Ken’s mouth, he swallowed all the salty goodness up. He wouldn’t waste a drop of Daisuke.

“So fucking good, Ken. So gooood.” Daisuke pet his face as he pulled him into a kiss that Ken melted into. “God I love your mouth.”

He did a good job. Daisuke enjoyed it. That was what mattered.

“How do you want me now?” Ken asked into Daisuke’s mouth.

Daisuke gave him a big smile. “I got something for you to try.”

Ken was pulled onto the bed and Daisuke put a hard pillow between his legs, coaxing him to relax back onto it. He almost didn’t notice the hard protrusion that stuck out of it until Daisuke spread his ass and settled it between his cheeks.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself on this dildo.” Daisuke reached down and undid the cock ring around Ken.

“Okay.” Ken was already imagining it inside of him, Daisuke’s smoldering gaze, watching as he put on the show he wanted.

“Do you need help prepping or anything?”

“No. Give me some lube and I can do the rest, you can just watch.”

“You’re being  _ so _ good today.” Daisuke palmed him one last time before getting up, pulling open their bottom drawer and tossing Ken the bottle of lube and sitting on Ken’s desk chair, one ankle thrown over his knee.

Ken grabbed the lube with one hand and popped the top with some struggling. He saw Daisuke out of the corner of his eye, stifling giggles with his hand.

“You sure you don’t need any help?”

“Absolutely.”

“You don’t have to  _ struggle _ , that’s not what’ll get me off.”

Ken shot him a glare. “I’m going to do just fine, thank you.”

He squeezed some lube onto the dildo, flinging the bottle somewhere haphazardly to free his hand to spread it evenly along the whole length. With a bit of contorting, he managed to line the tip up with his opening, holding himself above it with his legs and playing with his entrance. He stared into Daisuke’s eyes, who had gone wide.

“Aren’t you gonna stretch yourself?”

“Nope.” Ken punctuated the single word with sinking down onto the toy.

It burned. He was on fire, torn up, it was so good. And that was just the tip. Ken threw his head back and howled.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Amazing.” Ken gasped out. “It feels so good, Daisuke, I want to ride you like this next.”

He sank down another centimeter, it burned as he descended further, the stretch and pain of not being prepared exciting. He wanted it to be Daisuke stretching his body like this, having him watch was the next best thing. When his ass hit the pillow, the whole length inside of him, Ken let himself relax and adjust to it, eyes shut tight to prevent the tears from falling. Daisuke wouldn’t like those.

“Holy shit,” Daisuke whispered from his spot next to the bed. Ken smiled.

He lifted his hips up just slightly and came back down, savoring it all. “Want me to do anything special?”

“Whatever you like best.”

Ken took the blanket permission and ran with it. He rolled back and forth, keeping the whole length inside him while stirring up his insides. It was hard to keep eye contact with Daisuke at his current angle, so he shifted his legs slowly to face him, bending his elbows and pressing his balled fists to his chest to give Daisuke a good view of the show down below.

Daisuke panted as he palmed himself, staring at Ken. “Beautiful. Sexy as hell.”

Ken lifted off the dildo, up and down, simulating and thinking about Daisuke thrusting into him. His thighs ached. His ass was in agony, exactly what he needed, the delight of it overwhelming. He was so close, Daisuke’s whole attention on him, he reached down to finish himself off -

“Stop.”

Ken froze his movement on the toy, all his muscles wound tight as a piano string.

“I didn’t say you could come.”

Ken whimpered, but he obediently kept his hands off. “Please, Daisuke. I need it.”

“Need it? Or just want it?”

“I need it! I need to come.”

For a moment, Ken thought Daisuke was going to order him to keep going, wasn’t going to let him. He hummed, touched steepled index fingers to his lips.

“Alright, you can come. But you can’t touch yourself.”

Ken was in paradise. He followed Daisuke’s command, desperately scrambled for a good angle to hit his prostate, focused entirely on chasing that elusive drop.

When Daisuke grasped him with his own hand, Ken finally fell. He opened his eyes, when had he slid them shut, all he could see was Daisuke’s shining face, his light.

Daisuke kissed him with such tenderness Ken shattered and burst into tears. Gentle, calloused hands held him, guided him off the pillow, laid him down. Daisuke muttered sweet nothings into Ken’s skin as he kissed him, undid the bow holding his wrists, massaging them delicately.

“You okay?” Daisuke wiped away Ken’s tears of joy, frowning slightly.

“Perfect. I love you so much. Thank you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know. You aren’t hurt, are you?”

Ken shook his head. He was pretty sure he hadn’t like, torn anything and Daisuke would have immediately noticed bleeding. “I’m fine. I wanted to. It felt really good.”

“Okay. I’m glad it felt good. I couldn’t stand if you got hurt.”

Ken cuddled into Daisuke’s warm embrace, his muscles aching. He laid with Daisuke, basking in the afterglow, for several more minutes.


	7. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this bc I wanted to write Ken sitting in Daisuke's lap while he fed him cake

Daisuke put the finishing touches on tonight’s ramen, a spicy miso that Ken loved. He sprinkled just a bit more minced garlic into the bowls and set them on their kitchen table, and then he had some time to. Wait.

Waiting for Ken to get home Thursday nights was the worst. It was especially bad today, since Daisuke had been changed to the lunch shift, but at least meant he could make Ken dinner, do something nice for him.

Do something even nicer when he got home.

The door clicked open, and Ken called out, “I’m home,” in a quiet voice.

“Welcome back!” Daisuke jumped up and pulled Ken into a warm hug, returned by Ken even through his exhaustion.

“Mmm, something smells amazing.”

“I made miso ramen.”

Ken’s face split into a warm smile, and he squeezed Daisuke just a bit tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Daisuke felt his face heat up as Ken rested his head on his shoulder, making no move to the kitchen.

Daisuke roamed his hands up and down Ken’s back, reveling in the feel of his body pressed against him, as he took on more and more of Ken’s weight with Ken relaxing into their embrace. He nuzzled at Ken’s neck, nosing just under his collar and giving his warm skin a quick peck.

Ken’s moaned in a way that sent Daisuke into a tailspin as his hands slid under Daisuke's shirt, grabbing at the love handles he was starting to develop. Daisuke pulled back.

“Daisuke?” Ken blinked owlishly at him, cocking his head to the side in a way that made his pretty blue hair brush his shoulders.

“Food’s getting cold, c’mon.” Daisuke threaded his fingers with Ken’s, giving him his best Daisuke Smile as they walked to the kitchen together. Ken glided more than walked, looking like a perfect willowy god, he sat primly in his seat, back ram-rod straight. He waited for Daisuke to sit as well, slouching into the seat opposite him, licking his lips while keeping his eyes on Daisuke.

“Let’s eat.” Ken clapped his hands together and Daisuke followed along with the gesture.

Daisuke swirled some of the bean sprouts in his bowl, suddenly not very hungry. He glanced up at Ken, who was bringing a spoonful of  _ his _ broth to his lips, pursing them into a very kissable shape as he slurped.

“This is so amazing, Daisuke! You’ve really outdone yourself.”

“Ah, I didn’t do anything special.”

“That just shows how good you’ve gotten. I’m so lucky.”

Daisuke gulped and took his first sip as well, just to hide. It didn’t matter how often Ken said those things - he never knew what to say back. Ken’s soft, high laugh filtered through the room as he went back to slurping, and Daisuke returned to staring at him as he ate.

Ken had slid his eyes closed. He popped the egg into his mouth, stretching his cheeks as he moaned. Daisuke adjusted his crotch, half-hard already, as Ken picked up his chashu piece. Ken’s mouth was absolutely ridiculous, too damn sexy and Daisuke wanted to slide his fingers across his lips and devour his spit. 

He took a couple more half-hearted spoonfuls of his broth, enjoying the spicy flavors as they mixed with the umami of the pork, before pushing the bowl away and watching Ken finish his off. Ken’s neck bobbed as he swallowed up even the dregs of his ramen bowl, dipping it precariously into his mouth. His neck was so long and slender and covered in little faded love bites that Daisuke could probably only see because he put them there, given how faint they actually were. His mouth watered and he ached to pull his collar further down, nibble on Ken’s clavicle and give him even more bites.

Daisuke’s stomach growled. Ken put his bowl down with a clang.

“Did you...not eat?”

Daisuke shrugged, scratching his nose. “Wasn’t that hungry.”

“I literally just heard your stomach growl, Daisuke.” Ken stood and stalked over to him, his ridiculous height towering over Daisuke as he sat. “Why aren’t you eating?”

“I...you know, I eat a lot of ramen at work, so I thought I’d cut back...”

“That’s not like you. Are you alright?” Ken leant against the table, giving Daisuke some breathing room.

“I’m fine! Really!”

“If you really don’t want your ramen, I could make something else?”

“Nah, I’m good, plus I love you but your cooking sucks.”

Ken caught Daisuke’s chin with his palm, forcing Daisuke to look in his eyes. “Oh no, you can’t distract me with that. Why won’t you eat?”

Daisuke frowned, staring into Ken’s shimmering eyes, brimming with concern. “I think I need to go on a diet.”

Ken shook his head, boggling at Daisuke. “What?”

“I’m.” Daisuke touched his sides, feeling where they were wider than before. “Putting on some weight.”

“So?”

“What do you mean, ‘so’?”

“We aren’t going to be young and athletic forever.” Ken shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms with his lower lip jutted out. “Putting on a few pounds isn’t the end of the world.”

That was easy for Ken to say. He grew more and more gorgeous every year, shooting up to ludicrous heights while maintaining his lithe figure that had Daisuke salivating. Daisuke was barely hitting 165cm, and now he didn’t even have his muscles to bring to the table as he replaced soccer and running around saving the digital world with cooking.

“I’m just. Not very impressive anymore.”

“Daisuke.” Ken bent down to Daisuke’s level. “I love your body. I’m not going to stop you from dieting if you  _ really _ want to, but I love you, right now, as you are.” Ken flicked his eyes up and down Daisuke’s body, licking those wet lips. “Let me show you.”

Ken fell to his knees as he coaxed Daisuke to the edge of his chair, pulling his shirt up to reveal a few inches of skin. He mouthed at the small deposits of fat, fingers rubbing along the flat of Daisuke’s chest under his shirt.

Ken lifted onto the balls of his feet, pulling Daisuke’s shirt up and over his head. “I love you. I love being able to touch you like this.”

Ken kissed Daisuke, and he melted. His lips tingled from spice, flecked with garlic and miso, and he dipped his tongue in, grasping the sides of Ken’s face and pulling him close. Ken keened into him, giving him all the sustenance he needed. Ken’s hands stroked down his chest, flicking his nipples, and Daisuke gripped Ken’s hair, forcing his tongue along Ken’s own, softer one. He swirled their tongue together and around each other, Ken responding and giving back even more as his hands explored around Daisuke’s waist.

They broke apart with a string of spit spooling out between them, Ken panting hard.

“Thank you for everything. You’re so good to me,” Ken whispered hoarsely. “I want you to know every day, how wonderful and amazing and  _ beautiful _ you are.”

Daisuke watched, hypnotized, as Ken got back to his knees, bracketed between Daisuke’s legs. He kissed under Daisuke’s sternum, hands reaching around to his back, trailing up and down his spine. When he reached Daisuke’s bellybutton, he flicked his tongue inside, and Daisuke felt a full body shiver from his legs to the top of his head.

“Fuck, Ken.”

“I love every inch of you. I love you because its  _ you _ .” Ken punctuated his words with soft kisses along Daisuke’s belly, and then moved down, undoing the buttons on Daisuke’s shorts. He pulled the front down enough to nose through Daisuke’s curls that led further south, inhaling deeply.

“Whatever changes, whatever stays the same, I will love you and everything about you. Forever.”

“Are you - gonna blow me?” Daisuke’s breath sped up at the prospect.

“Mmm, I could.” Ken turned blown-wide pupils up to Daisuke. “But I think I’ve had plenty to eat. You need to now. And then...we can have dessert.”

Ken got up from the floor, sliding Daisuke ramen bowl back towards him, and he dug in.

“I’m going to slip into something more comfortable. Sit tight.” Ken left the kitchen for their bedroom and Daisuke practically inhaled the ramen, now that he had some motivation.

Ken really had him wrapped around his little finger, and Daisuke did  _ not _ care. He rummaged in the fridge, pulling out some of the sponge cake he’d made yesterday. Ken had mentioned dessert, and Daisuke did enjoy feeding him, feeling his mouth wrap around his fingers as he swallowed down whatever morsel Daisuke had picked out.

The tray in place in front of his chair, Daisuke sat, patting his thighs rhythmically as he waited for Ken to come back. Always the most difficult part.

After too long in his opinion, Ken emerged, shirtless and wearing a cute pleated skirt that reached just above his knees. Daisuke sprang up, hands grabbing at whatever he could catch of Ken’s shining pale skin, attaching to his exposed neck and sucking.

“You like it?”

“You’re so hot, Ken,  _ fuck _ .” Daisuke managed to string together a few words as he roamed over Ken’s upper body, touching him just under the ribs where he was most sensitive and earning excited pants. He sucked on Ken’s neck, feeling the beat of his heart and giving Ken another love bite to add to his collection.

“D-Daisuke.” Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke, hips snapping into him. Daisuke followed along, grasping at Ken’s ass and rolling into Ken’s thigh. “How do you want me?”

Daisuke dislodged from Ken’s neck. “Can I fuck you while I feed you cake?”

“That sounds lovely.” Ken pecked at Daisuke’s jawline, nipping at the shell of his ear. “I stretched myself already.”

“So that’s what you wanted anyway? You could just say.”

“I want whatever you want, Daisuke. I love you.”

Ken stole the words right out of his mouth. He would give Ken whatever he wanted, would keep Ken safe and warm and happy for as long as he was allowed. He led Ken back to the table. Ken kissed him as he undid Daisuke’s pants the rest of the way, freeing Daisuke’s erection and wrapping long fingers around him.

Daisuke hitched Ken’s skirt up in the back, reaching to get at bare flesh, curling and massaging into Ken’s bones under his thin ass. Ken arched into Daisuke, pumping him faster and faster until he pushed Daisuke into the chair. Daisuke’s legs sprawled out, and Ken pushed them back together, turning around and flipping his skirt up to sit in Daisuke’s lap. Daisuke’s cock rubbed against Ken’ cleft and he wrapped his hands around Ken’s waist to steady him.

“You ready?” He wiggled to get a better angle, Ken lifting his hips as well.

“Come inside.”

Ken was dripping with lube, easing his slide in. Heat engulfed him as Ken squeezed him tight, hands gripping Daisuke’s knees.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, good, I love you, more.” Ken gasped out as he shimmied further onto Daisuke, bending forward. Daisuke carefully pulled at Ken’s hips, sinking into him with stars in his eyes, hips rolling.

Daisuke pounded into Ken, compressing him delightfully, the heat kaleidoscoping around him. Ken settled against his chest, grabbing the armrests to brace as Daisuke impaled him, screaming into the ceiling.

Daisuke loved how  _ vocal _ Ken got when he was undone, lost in the sea of pleasure only Daisuke could lead him to. Ken rode Daisuke’s cock with abandon, until Daisuke could only hold on, no longer in charge even as he still held Ken’s hips with each thrust.

Ken stiffened, and Daisuke felt the telltale signs of an orgasm coming up. He traveled down Ken’s thigh, lifted under his skirt to wrap around the base of Ken’s leaking cock.

“Do you want to come now or after dessert?”

“Can I keep riding you either way?” Ken whined into Daisuke’s hair.

“Of course.” Daisuke took some deep, long breaths in and out. It wouldn’t do to come early, before Ken was satisfied.

“Then please...let me come.”

Daisuke let Ken’s base go, moving up his shaft to thumb at the tip where Ken came immediately, spilling out onto Daisuke.

Ken was so unbelievably ravishing, his head thrown back and eyes shut tight. Daisuke was certain the neighbors had heard his shout this time, but he didn’t care. He wanted to make Ken scream louder and louder in pleasure until his voice cracked.

Ken’s eyes cracked open, a deep purple post-orgasm color. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Daisuke managed to contort Ken’s boneless upper body and connect their lips. He moved to Ken’s neck, kissing the side.

“Can I?” Daisuke paused. He was so close to. There.

Ken turned his face away, hair falling like a curtain that kept Daisuke from seeing his expression. He nodded curtly.

Daisuke moved both hands to Ken’s shoulders. “I only want to touch there if it might make you feel better.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’ll like it or not. I don’t know if I’ll - “

“Then I won’t.”

Daisuke squeezed Ken’s shoulders comfortingly, wrapping them under his arms and picking up a piece of cake. He held it in front of Ken’s face.

“Cake?”

“Don’t you want to - touch my -  _ neck _ ?”

“If you don’t know, we won’t.” Daisuke watched Ken brush his bangs back. “I don’t ever have to touch it if you’re never ready.”

Pinpricks of tears formed in the corners of Ken’s eyes. “I want you to. Some day.”

“I know. Cake?”

Ken took the offered cube in his mouth along with Daisuke’s thumb and forefinger, sucking on them. He mewled around them as he sucked every last particle of sugar from their pads. Daisuke’s cock twitched inside Ken, who merely ground down further into Daisuke’s lap.

“I love you. You’re perfect, Daisuke. I’m yours, forever.”

Daisuke fed Ken another cube of cake, adding small thrusts up into him as the cake disappeared, down Ken’s delectable throat that Daisuke added another bite to for good measure.

When all the cake was gone, Ken relaxed and sated in his lap, full of Daisuke in every way, he grasped Ken’s hips one more time.

“Pound into me.” Ken stroked Daisuke’s face and Daisuke obliged, chasing his own long-awaited orgasm. He bent Ken over the table and snapped his hips, pulling out and back in at a brutal pace until a few seconds later, all the pent-up feelings spilled out inside of Ken, dripping down the back of his legs as Daisuke pulled out.

“I love you so much.” Ken murmured into the table, barely able to keep his eyes open, exhaustion evident in every line.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.” Daisuke guided Ken around their apartment, little kisses and affectionate touches spurring him on until they were both settled under the covers, Ken passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Daisuke preened internally. He could make Ken relax, could make him happy, make him. Forget. He fell asleep a bit less easily, staring at the nape of Ken’s neck.


	8. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daiken do a little role playing.... ;)

“How does that feel?” Daisuke pulled at the knot he’d put around Ken’s wrists, testing to make sure it stayed.

“Good.”

Ken melted into Daisuke as he kissed him against the wall he’d been pushed into. He followed the inexorable tug of his arms into the air as Daisuke pulled the rope down from its anchor point in a ring Daisuke had hammered into the ceiling, his arms pulled up and up until Ken was standing on his tip-toes as Daisuke kissed his chest, the easiest place for him to reach at the moment.

Daisuke tied the end of the rope to their anchor point in the wall, and Ken whined, “Pull me higher.”

“What, you wanna dangle in the air?” Daisuke snorted as he finished up with a bow around the T hook.

“ _ Please _ .” Ken rubbed his thighs together, thinking of being wholly suspended, Daisuke his only anchor to reality, and closed his eyes, moaning.

“Not tonight.” Daisuke plastered himself to Ken’s front, rubbing up and down his sides in soothing, slow slides. “I don’t want all your weight on your wrists like that. Maybe next time.”

Ken could only look and feel as Daisuke touched him, heating him up. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whispered as Daisuke stoked the fire inside him.

When Ken was completely erect and ready, Daisuke took a step back. Ken’s hips desperately tried to follow, arching out a few inches from the wall before falling back, feet hitting the floor and taking some weight off his wrists.

“So like, what am I supposed to do?” Daisuke asked and Ken whimpered. It had been hard enough  _ asking _ him, now he had to explain how he wanted it?

“You - you leave, and come back in a few minutes - pretending like I’ve - you rescue me and then fuck me.”

“Yeah, I know that part.” Daisuke turned his face that Ken had managed to half-hide in the wall. “But how do you want me to act? Like, I can’t help myself, or I’m just so relieved you’re safe, what do you want?”

The thought of Daisuke overwhelmed with lust, pounding Ken, taking him utterly and completely until Ken screamed in ecstasy was too much. The only sound that came out of his throat was a sort of pathetic gurgling. Daisuke grinned.

“One of those then? You know, I don’t know how I manage to keep my hands off you at all. You’re so damn sexy, I could just keep you in bed all day if you’d let me.”

Ken scrambled up the wall, spreading his legs wide and letting the rope take almost all his weight. “I’d let you,  _ please _ .”

“Okay.” Daisuke pat Ken’s face one last time before turning to leave the room. “See you in a few minutes.”

And then Ken was alone in their bedroom, desperately horny, waiting for Daisuke to rescue him.

That thought made him even hotter.

He was actually glad after a few minutes that he could rest his wrists, roll them slightly in their bindings as he stretched. He was starting to flag, unable to touch himself and get the relief he needed, but just the thought of Daisuke barging in, energy and concern and action, was enough to keep him wanting.

“Ken!”

There he was. Daisuke slammed the door open, looking around wildly before his eyes fell on Ken’s naked trussed up form.

“Thank god you’re okay!”

Daisuke rushed to his side, pressing his hands to the stacks of rope winding around Ken’s wrists. He struggled, “unable” to untie them, and Ken had to suppress a giggle.

Daisuke knew exactly how to undo his knots. He had three different contingencies for getting Ken out immediately.

He was extremely bad at acting.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Daisuke’s eyes were so wide.

“I’m fine.”

“I’ll get you out soon, don’t worry.”

He wasn’t trying very hard. In fact, he’d completely moved on to tracing lines up and down Ken’s chest, giving special attention to his collar bones as they stuck out just barely, rubbing his entire sensitive neck area.

“D-Daisuke?”

“He didn’t touch you, did he?”

Saying yes to the imaginary question felt like admitting too much. “No.”

“Good.” Daisuke pulled Ken down into a soft, exploratory kiss, struggling to reach him. “You’re mine.”

Daisuke’s hands moved to Ken’s sides, slid around and held the small of his back. He bit gently at one of Ken’s nipples, and Ken moaned and arched into every point of contact.

“You’re all mine.” Daisuke whispered those sweet words against Ken’s skin as he sucked at patches all along Ken’s chest, traveling to nip at his other nipple.

“Yours, yours, make me yours again.”

One of Daisuke’s hands slid further down, in between Ken’s cheeks, just a suggestion. Ken needed more. He squealed and made encouraging noises as Daisuke covered his chest in love bites.

“I’m going to make sure all you can think about is me.”

Daisuke stepped back, leaving Ken hanging and begging for him to come back, opening up their bottom drawer to retrieve something before he came back. This time, when his hand slid across Ken’s ass, giving it a sharp squeeze, it glided easily, dripping wet.

Daisuke bent over, continuing his tasting of Ken’s front. He licked at Ken’s slender abs just as he crooked a finger inside.

“Daisuke!” Ken welcomed the intrusion, tilting his hips as best he could into Daisuke’s hand as it cupped between his legs.

Daisuke nuzzled into Ken’s concave belly. “He didn’t feed you at all did he? I’ll gave to fix that once I get you out of here.”

“Yes, I’m so hungry - ah, ah, right there!” Ken panted out as Daisuke stroked inside him, mercilessly attacking his most sensitive spot.

He lolled his head back and forth, drooling all over himself as Daisuke kept building him up, calloused hands lifting his leg and a voracious mouth nipping his thighs. He let go, everything narrowed down to the press of Daisuke’s appetite and the sting of his wrists.

He was Daisuke’s. He gave Daisuke everything, it was what he deserved, Ken could never give him enough to pay him back but he had to try, spreading his legs for Daisuke to settle comfortably between them.

“Take me, take me, take me,” Ken begged and Daisuke smirked up at him, let his leg down from his shoulder.

He undid the rope holding Ken up, guiding him to collapse half on their bed, settling behind him and then -

Daisuke took him.

Ken took shallow, quick breaths, overwhelmed by the scent of their sheets where he was smashed into the fitted sheet. Daisuke’s hand on his forearm squeezed him tight, an anchor as he was made Daisuke’s even more.

He blinked his eyes open and was tucked into Daisuke’s lap on the corner seat of their box sofa.

“Wha-What?” He blinked stupidly.

“You okay?” Daisuke rubbed his thumb on Ken’s belly, cradling him.

“How’d...we get here?”

“You got kind of weird in there. Are you alright?”

Ken nodded, still not sure how he’d lost several minutes.

Daisuke tucked a blanket around both of them, continuing to oh-so-gently press the tabs of his fingers to Ken’s tingly skin. He shifted to get closer to Daisuke, get more skin-to-skin contact, kissing at the patch just below his ear.

“Thank you for saving me.”

Daisuke laughed and it sent ripples throughout Ken. “It was kinda fun. We should try some more role playing stuff.”

“I mean. Everything. For always saving me.”

Daisuke didn’t respond at first, just held Ken tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ken felt himself drifting off, safe and warm and oh so happy in Daisuke’s arms. “I’m so happy I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm So Sad, Depression Is Coming  
> Me: SMASH THEM TOGETHER STOP BEING SAD


	9. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke wakes Ken up with sex after they had sex the night before. Also there’s a butt plug

The door to their bedroom clicked shut with a finality that went down to Daisuke’s bones. He watched as Ken glided to his closet, sliding it open. Ken’s haori shimmered it it slid off his shoulders, and Daisuke watched the slightly shimmery blue-silver fabric as it fell, staring at the only visible strip of skin on the back of Ken’s neck.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Ken, reveling in the feel of his thin frame under the equally thin kimono fabric, nosing to the side and through his long hair to latch lips onto his neck, pushing the collar down.

“Mmmm, that feels nice.” Ken craned his neck to give Daisuke more room even as he hung up his haori with practiced, clinical movements.

“I can make it even nicer.”

It wasn’t his best pick-up-line ever, but Ken turned in his arms and let his tongue delve under the layers and reach skin.

His teeth scraped along the front of Ken’s neck, tasting every inch, the slight tang of sweat from walking around the festival. Ken gasped and murmured words of encouragement, his soft dulcet voice sending pangs of arousal through him.

He wanted to open Ken up and lay him down, the front of his beautiful kimono that perfectly matched his pretty eyes splayed, stain the fabric so bad it was impossible to get out. His teeth bit down on Ken’s slender, pasty neck, giving him an already nicely purpling bruise.

“Kiss me?” Before Ken was finished asking, Daisuke had moved to his lips, moving against him agonizingly slowly.

He slid his hands down, down, down, squeezed Ken’s ass before traveling back up a little to tug at the perfect knot Ken had put in his obi. It fell to the floor, and Daisuke moved on to the next string, letting it pool around Ken’s feet as well.

Ken opened his mouth and tilted to the left, sliding their noses together. He tasted so good, lips puffing up nicely from Daisuke’s ministrations. Before he knew it, Ken had slid his hands under his own haori, gently undoing his much messier knots.

Daisuke managed to open the last knot holding Ken together, taking care not to rip anything as he unwrapped the yards of fabric covering him. He kept going back for more tastes, Ken’s saliva mixing with his own, the ghost of the street food Ken had happily accepted from Daisuke’s hand making him giddy.

Finally, he could touch, see,  _ feel _ more of Ken’s delicious skin, rubbing all along his chest and flicking the hard nubs of his nipples. He pressed forward, his own kimono still in the way of the contact he craved, his front rutting against Ken’s naked, hard erection.

“Let’s lie down.” Ken detached himself from Daisuke long enough to shoulder off his kimono completely, standing stark naked as he turned around to hang them up as well. Daisuke let his hands wander down his backside, slide between his legs and smiled as Ken moaned and shifted his weight, rocking into it.

“God I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Then take that off.” Ken looked over his shoulder and eyed Daisuke up and down, and he scrambled to shed his kimono as well, leaving it in a pile on the floor as he hurried to wrap his arms around Ken again.

He ate up Ken’s gasps as he touched his ribs, guiding him around and back until they knocked against the bed frame.

Ken fell back into the pillows, taking Daisuke with him. His hair was so alluring, so touchable, that Daisuke took a small bit and curled into around his index finger, feeling the sleek texture. He smiled up at Daisuke, pulling their bodies closer.

“Are you going to fuck me now?”

Daisuke went in for another wet kiss, settling between his spread legs. Ken opened up for him, like he belonged there, like Daisuke on top of him was the most natural thing in the world. The feel of their cocks sliding together was overwhelming. Daisuke gave a few quick thrusts against Ken before slowing to a more reasonable pace.

Ken’s hands massaged his shoulders. He dipped his tongue into his mouth, hips bucking up to meet Daisuke. 

He wanted to roll a fraction lower, be enveloped by the heat emanating from Ken. He blindly groped to pull open their drawer with their supplies. Ken’s mouth was extremely distracting, his tongue drawing Daisuke further and further in. He never wanted to break the kiss.

Ken, however, was slightly impatient tonight. He reached over where Daisuke had failed to find their lube, and deftly opened the drawer while continuing to kiss along Daisuke’s jaw. He handed the bottle to Daisuke’s outstretched hand and went back to touching his back, rubbing and squeezing and inflaming Daisuke more.

Daisuke coated his fingers, twitching at the sight of Ken pushing his legs further up and apart, twisting himself with absurd flexibility. He slid a finger in, reveling in the soft sighs coming from Ken as he stretched him.

“I love you.” Ken followed Daisuke’s pace, punishingly slow. Sliding in to his second knuckle, then completely out, trying to stretch each push to minutes long.

Ken came undone in a way that made Daisuke feel crazy. He melted into the mattress until he was nothing but a babbling mess, begging Daisuke to just fuck him already.

As fun as it was to rev Ken up, he couldn’t leave him hanging for too long. Not when he begged so nicely. Not when Daisuke was just as worked up. He grasped at his almost painfully hard erection and slid inside.

Ken was. Amazing. Nothing could compare to when he sunk into him, how tight and scorching he was. But as good as it felt physically, it was even better watching Ken’s face. The look of pure bliss he got when Daisuke plunged into him just the way he liked was intoxicating. The only thing Daisuke ever wanted to see.

He watched as Ken panted, his mouth rounded. The things he wanted to do to that mouth. The things Ken  _ let him do _ . It was unbelievable sometimes.

Ken’s back bent, his legs snaked around Daisuke’s waist, and Daisuke took some of his weight onto his thighs, trying to get a good angle. When Ken screeched, gripping at the sheet, he knew he had found it. He was absolutely gorgeous as he took in Daisuke, begging for more, harder, right  _ there _ .

Daisuke loved giving Ken exactly what he asked for. He so rarely said what he wanted, those few bits that could make up the shape of what he wanted only eked out in these moments.

Ken’s chest heaved, his eyes fluttered, long lashes framing them so perfectly. “Daisuke, Daisuke - Dai -“

“Are you gonna come? Just from this.”

Ken nodded, his back arched, and Daisuke held him close as he spilled his seed all over his own chest. Daisuke hungrily grabbed at every tensed muscle, bent over Ken and kissed him with maybe too much tongue and definitely too much teeth, only getting sobs of satisfaction.

He chased his own release, filled Ken deep. God he felt so good.

“Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop,” Ken cried, open and vulnerable and perfect.

So he didn’t. He could probably make Ken come again before finishing himself, if he slowed down.

“Wanna round two?” Daisuke took Ken in his hand, coaxing him as hard as he could go while still in his refractory period.

“Yes, please, fuck.”

He slowed to a crawl, letting his hands slide all over Ken’s chest, rolling his nipples to hard nubs. They looked so tasty, he took a bite.

Ken grabbed at Daisuke’s hair, desperately clung to him as Daisuke tasted Ken’s skin, savoring each supple square inch. Ken was starting to get hard again, cock rutting against Daisuke’s belly, and he smiled.

If he didn’t stop thrusting, he was going to come before Ken. Making Ken feel good always sent him into the stratosphere. He grabbed the base of his cock and breathed.

It didn’t help much, since Ken was still under him, all around him, flushed and panting, arms splayed out to either side of his head. His other hand found Ken’s shaft, squeezing and pumping him roughly.

Ken’s legs slipped from their brace around his back as he pushed into Daisuke’s hand. Daisuke nearly tipped into oblivion as the movement of Ken’s hips jostled where he was sunk inside.

“Can’t take much more. Come inside me.”

That sent him over the edge.

He kissed Ken, nibbling at his lips, some of his seed escaping around his softening cock.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ken smiled at him with his kiss-swollen mouth. “Stay inside?”

That might be difficult, he was already almost slipping out. “What do you want, exactly?”

Ken turned his face away, somehow turning even more red in the cheeks. “I want to...keep it....inside me.”

Oh boy. Daisuke thought they’d gotten past having to play this game. “‘It’?”

“Your...your... _ come _ ,” Ken managed to whisper out.

“Oh, that’s easy.” Daisuke licked at the shell of Ken’s ear, making him shiver.

He reached in their drawer and pulled out a butt plug, nice and round with a wide flare to keep Ken all filled up. He pushed against Ken’s entrance with the toy, sliding it in alongside his cock. Ken accepted it all, relaxed around the plug as Daisuke slid himself out.

“Feels good.”

“Good.” Daisuke nosed under Ken’s ear.

Ken tasted like sweat, mostly.  _ Ken’s _ sweat. Absolutely delicious. Daisuke rolled Ken to his side and settled into spooning him, their legs tangling together. His arm traveled down, down, across Ken’s chest and belly and around his still-hard but slightly flagging erection. He coaxed Ken back to full mast, whispered sweet nothings in his ear until Ken shuddered and came over his hand.

“Wait.” Ken grabbed at Daisuke’s wrist as he went to take out the plug. “Leave it in.”

“What, like, you want to sleep in it?”

“....Yes.”

He had. No idea if that was safe? Well, it would probably only be three or four hours, given when they got home and when Ken  _ always _ got up, even on their days off together.

“Alright.” He caressed around the base sticking out of Ken’s entrance.

Ken wrapped the arm he had by the wrist around his middle, tracing patterns onto Daisuke. “Wake me up with more?”

Daisuke rubbed along Ken’s ribs, feeling the way they stuck out. “Of course.”

They drifted off tangled together.

Something was missing. Daisuke’s front was decidedly colder than it should be, and he rolled around, groping in the dark until calloused hands hit smooth skin. He rubbed the pads of his fingers all across the hip he’d found, scooting closer to Ken’s warm body.

He hadn’t woken yet. Perfect. Daisuke maneuvered an arm under Ken, pulling him in, back-to-front, enjoying the feel of the small of Ken’s back against his morning wood.

“Time to wake up now.” He dipped down, found the base of their plug and jiggled it around. Even sound asleep, Ken moaned and rocked into the treatment and Daisuke smiled.

He buried his nose into Ken’s hair. It always smelled so nice, the barest memory of his shampoo from the shower he took before they got ready last night mixing with the smell of sweat and sex. His cock twitched, begging to be buried back into its rightful place.

Ken’s asshole had molded around it, trying to pull it out took quite a bit of gentle pulling. His eyes roamed up and down, drinking in the sleeping line of Ken as he laid on his side. His shoulder curved down to a lovely straight chest and hips, legs splayed open where Daisuke had slotted them together, his own thighs pushing Ken’s up and out. Daisuke salivated and licked his lips.

His own spunk dripped out of Ken as the plug finally moved, leaving him free to be taken again. He gathered some of it and rubbed around his head, down his shaft, hovered right by his entrance, enchanted by the physical reminder of Ken being his.

Sliding into Ken was so easy, still stretched out and wet from last night, and Daisuke bit into his shoulder for something to hold onto.

“Mmm...” Ken twisted in his arms, wrapped his legs more securely around Daisuke’s.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Good morning.” Ken covered Daisuke’s hands where they lay on his stomach and hips, gliding them across his own body. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“This. It’s nice. Feels good.” Ken rolled his hips back. “ _ You _ feel good.”

“Love you.”

They moved together languidly, hips rolling like liquid. Ken vocalized every second, his pants music to Daisuke’s ears, murmuring his own encouragement as Ken reached back and touched him, pulled them impossibly closer.

He was so close, nestled so close, wrapped a hand around Ken to help finish him off too. “I’m coming.” He warned Ken, who only grasped him tighter.

He flooded Ken with a second round, mixing with the first, swimming through the way the world reverberated. He came to quickly, helping Ken finish as well and add to the utter mess covering his front, dried flecks mixing and becoming slick again.

“Wanna get cleaned up now?”

“...We can stay like this a little longer,” Ken said as he relaxed and closed his eyes to catch a couple more minutes of rest.


End file.
